Crisis
by unleashedd
Summary: Austin and Ally's parent's share a rivaling business relationship, thus they are forbidden to see each other any more. A year later their Elite Private school sends them on a trip to New York, things take an unexpected turn when they both are abducted along with 6 other teens . After some shocking news, they both learn things will never be the same, for the country and lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. Later on the story will focus on the lives of Austin and Ally, and the drama they face now an din their past. You will slowly learn more about their lives. To start the story is in Jacob's perspective. He will give a brief over view of each character slowly as they are introduced. I do not own any of the characters or businesses in this story.**

**Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Jacob**

* * *

People are rushing past me early in the morning before school; everyone seems so busy finding their way around the school. This is the time I like to just sit and watch. I figure, it is important to just sit down and watch the world go by every once and a while.

I notice my friends Ben walking down the hall. I wave at him and shout, "Hey Ben!"

He is walking with Kristine; the girl who is his best friends and haw been trying to tell his feeling to for three years. He is still talking to Kristine when they approach me. Ben glares at me, and turns to Kristine. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you in World Issues." She says and turns around. Her Mother is a national wide talk show host and her father is the head of the importing and exporting in the country. She has long blonde hair and is model material. Lucky for her, that's her dream; to become a supermodel.

Ben turns back to me, and continues to glare.

"What's wrong man!? I was about to make my move!" He practically yells in my face.

"Cool it man! You say that every day. I was just wondering if you were going to the game tonight, I need a ride home."

Ben stares at me blankly. "Dude, I can't go. My mom is making me pack for this stupid trip to the New York tomorrow. As if I actually want to go. At least Kristine will be there. I can't believe she still thinks of us as friends. Every time I try to reach out and get close to her she shuts down. And I don't know why."

"Oh that's fine. And about your woman issues, go ask another girl, I know nothing about them. Or just talk to her, tell her the truth. Does she even know how you feel?"

He sighs. "Well… okay, you're right. I'll talk to her about it."

"Sweet! I was right! This is an important day in American history."

"But why does it have to be this way!?" I turn my head to hear the two people yelling at each other. Its Austin running after Annette. Austin's father owns huge car company. His father Jack Moon and Ally's father Frederick Dawson are enemies in the business world. Austin's mother died giving birth to their second child, Xavier. His father remarried, but Austin and Xavier both despise their new Step Mother. They think she is old enough to be their older sister. Annette's father owns the biggest newspaper company in the country.

"I already told you! I just don't think we actually have anything in common anymore", she tells him.

"But Annette! We were so good together! Why did you do this, I thought you really liked me."

"Listen Austin. We were okay together, but I just don't think it is going to work out anymore."

I walk up to Austin. He is another one of my good friends. I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know that I am here. "I'm sorry man." He sighs.

"There are other girls, right?"

"Absolutely. And you know Annette and you have never actually been that close. Didn't you only go out with her to get over Al"- He interrupts

"Whatever. I have to go to class." He starts walking away but stops in his tracks and turns around. He looks at me. I am still watching him.

"Should I give up on her?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

He sighs heavily. "Arrggh. Why can't my life just be simple!" He says shouting. Everyone in the hall turns and looks at him weirdly "What? Go back to what you were doing!" He walks to class.

Then I see Ally. Her head is down as usual. She is looking at her books, avoiding eye contact with everyone. People still stare; a lot of people think she is way to pretty to be like this. But it is her choice. Ally's Dad owns the Ford Corporation, her father lives in a crazy world full of business and she never sees him. He is often absent from her life. Her mother has cancer but her father doesn't know.

I smile. "Hey Ally!" I shout to her.

She looks up quickly to see that it is me. Then looks back down, ignoring me. I frown. I know she has been through a lot. So I give her the benefit of the doubt. She is still one of my friends and she hangs out with our group.

I turn to see Jaden catching up to Ally. Jaden is the President of the United States' son. He attends a Abraham Lincoln Prep along with the rest of us. Many of the other teenagers who attend Abraham Lincoln Prep all have parents who are very powerful in the business and media world. Jaden has always lived in the shadow of his father and cannot escape this world he lives him with the publicity and high expectations. His goal in life is to be a professional hockey player but his father does not support this idea. At least that is what he has told me.

* * *

Jaden

* * *

Ally continues to walk; I don't think she heard me.

"Ally, wait. I need to talk to you!"

She stops and turns around to see me, she smiles. "Hey Jaden."

I smile. "You finally noticed me, I've been chasing you for 5 minutes now."

She gives me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. What did you need to talk about?"

"I need your advice."

She looks interested. "About what?"

"It's about my dad. He doesn't know that I want to play hockey professionally, he has always wanted me to be a politician. What should I do? I want to tell him that I was asked to play on the Triple A team here in Washington. "

"You need to tell him, I think he would support you. Most parents just want their children to be happy."

I shake my head. "No, no I don't think so. Last time I brought up hockey, he just told me it was a waste of time. He doesn't understand." She thinks for a second and then offers an idea.

"If you want, I can come with you, when you decide to tell him. It might make it easier."

I smiles at her. "That would be great! I'd feel a lot more confident with you there." I hug her with one arm bringing her close to my chest. "Thanks." Ally is my best friend. And we have been for ages. If my dad will listen to anyone it would be Ally. She is always able to reason with him. He likes her a lot and respects her opinion.

"Anytime." She says with a smile. We walk together to world Issues.

* * *

**In class with Mr. Bartens (World Issues class)**

* * *

**Ally**

* * *

I am sitting next to Jaden and Kristine, as usual. Today just feels like any other day here at school. I am just trying to get through the day.

"Okay Class", Mr. Bartens begins. He sits on his desk at the front facing the class. "As you all know our trip tomorrow is scheduled to leave the school at 9:00 sharp tomorrow. Any one, who isn't on the bus, will be left at school and be required to stay at school and complete extra assignments until the rest of the call returns Monday morning." He pauses. "For the next week you will be expected to buddy up, you will not go anywhere alone. Anyone who abuses these privileges will be sent home immediately."

The class just stares at him.

"So, Buddy up! Be prepared."

Jaden turns to me. "Buddy?"

I smile. "Sure." Jaden is my best friend. We have been for a while now. Two years I think.

* * *

**Austin**

* * *

I watch as Max turns to Annette and asks her to be his buddy. It would be easy to say this makes me mad, but it doesn't. The truth is, I never really liked Annette. She was only an escape from what used to be, a way out. Ally. That's all. My best friend once upon a time. I haven't talked to her in what feels like a life time. Now seems like as good of time as any.

I walk up to her. "Hey Ally!" She was smiling looking at Jaden having a conversation with him. But she turns to me and stares. She smiles, but I can tell that it is forced.

"Oh Hey Austin, what's up."

I sit on top of the desk next to hers and face her." Nothing, what's new."

Ally stares at me and it makes me uncomfortable. She sighs. "Why are you here?"

"I'm in this class."

He sighs again. "That's not what I meant. I meant, why are you here talking to me? You haven't talked to me in 8 months."

Jaden is listening to our conversation, I can see it out of the corner of my eye, but I don't break concentration. I am nervous now. I never thought my reunion with Ally would be this bad.

"That's not my fault, you know what my dad said." She looks angry.

"No! No I don't, because you just left, you never spoke to me again. You turned your back on me and I'm sorry you didn't notice, but I'm turning my back on you now. Good bye Austin."

"But Ally."

Jaden interrupts me. "Austin, it's time for you to leave."

I sigh and stand up. "Fine." I walk back to my desk. I watch Ally and Jaden as they continue their conversation.

"What is his problem?" He asks her.

Ally shrugs. "Who knows." She looks down and starts writing in her book. The same book she had 8 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben**

* * *

I am doodling in my sketch book, drawing a picture of Abraham Lincoln, for no particular reason. I have always wanted to be an artist.

"Hey Benny!" I look up and Kristine is standing in front of me smiling. I shut my sketch pad quickly. "Hey Kris , What's up?" She smiles again.

"Well the thing is… I need a buddy for the trip and I was wondering if you would be my buddy."

"I would love to be your buddy." I smiles, and then mumble to myself, "But I would love to be more."

"What was that?" She obviously didn't hear me.

"Of course I'll be your buddy."

"Yay!" She claps her hands together lightly and then holds them together intertwining her fingers. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yep, a blast", I say sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. You have me as a buddy." She smiles and winks, and then she walks away

I sigh and bang my head on my desk. Why is it that every time she smiles I fall in love with her all over again? I read that the best way to get a girl to fall in love with you is to make her laugh. But once again every time she laughs I fall in love with her all over again. She sure has a way with me. I can't get her out of my head. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

-The next day on the bus-

Kristine is sitting with me looking around the bus. "Have you seen Ally?"

"Hmm, I guess she isn't here yet." I say looking around the bus.

"I hope she gets here soon; otherwise she has to stay here for the whole week." She looks down at her phone and checks the time. "She only has 3 more minutes."

"Okay we are going to leave in 2 minutes, let's do a road call. Austin?" Yells Mr. Bartens.

"Here!"

"Jacob?"

"Present."

"Annette?"

Annette: Here!

"Ben?"

"That's my name!"

"Great!" He says sarcastically. "Ally?"

The entire class looks around for her.

"She's coming!" Austin shouts. This surprises me. How would he know, they haven't talked in ages, and she hates him.

"Well if she isn't here in 1 minute we are leaving without her."

A shiny white convertible pulls up into the school parking lot and Ally walks out.

* * *

**Ally**

* * *

"Bye Dad! Love you!"

"Stay safe." He is preoccupied with his blackberry. Probably checking his emails. I grab my bags from the car and runs onto the bus. "I'm here!"

"Miss Dawson! You are late!"

"Actually Sir, the bus isn't scheduled to leave for another 3 minutes."

"Watch that attitude young lady."

"Sorry", I say confused. That made no sense.

"Take a seat please", Mr. Bartens tells me. I look around for a spot to sit, but there is only one space left beside Austin, I sigh and start walking towards the seat.

Austin smiles at me and I make my way to the seat reluctantly. He pats the seat with his hand to show that I am welcome to come and sit. I puts me purse down on the floor and sits in the seat. Austin turns to face me. "You look nice."

"Thanks Austin." I get my phone out of my purse and the bus pulls away from the parking lot. Austin takes his I-pod out and asks, "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. I start looking for my Ipod, but realize I forgot it at home. "Uh, never mind, I must have left mine at home."

Austin passes me an ear bud. "Here. You can listen to mine with me."

"Uhh."

"Come on, you can hate the guy, but you can't hate his music."

"Fine." I accept the ear bud

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." I say annoyed.

Austin smiles and leans his head back on to the head rest and closes his eyes. I do the same.

* * *

**-2 hours later-**

**Kristine**

* * *

Looks up from her phone and sees Austin and Ally sleeping next to each other. Her head is rested on his shoulder.

I turn to Ben. "Don't you think Ally and Austin would be so cute together?"

He turns to look at me. "I guess so, but she hates his guts."

"Why? She's never told me why."

" I'm not 100% sure, but they used to be best friends, then something happened. Not sure what though."

"Poor Ally, he must have hurt her bad. Here, give me your phone."

"Where is yours?"

"It's battery is dead."

* * *

**Ben**

* * *

"Fine", I says taking my phone out and handing it to her

She stands up and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?"

She ignores me and walks up to Austin and Ally's seat. She takes a picture of them sleeping. "Aww, so cute."

"Kristine!" I nearly shouts.

"What?"

"If you wake them up, it's going to be chaos on here. I guarantee."

"Uggh, fine."

"And don't show them the picture either."

"But"

"No!" She pouts and sits down next to me again. I put an arm around her, and she leans into me arm.

"Benny?" I look down at her. She is smiling. "You are my best friend." She closes her eyes to fall asleep. When I knows that she is asleep I kiss her forehead."I love you, you are my best friend too." I smile and fall asleep.

* * *

**-Almost 3 hours later-**

**Austin**

* * *

I wake up, and I am about to stretch when I notice Ally sleeping on my shoulder, I smiles. But then I frown remembering what happened between us. Eight months ago, I was getting ready to ask Ally out, I was so excited, because I was so sure about this. I told my step mom about it, and she flipped. She told my father and he got extremely mad too. My dad and Ally's dad are enemies in this world I like to call the "Idiot World Of Business". He told me that I could never see her again. He said he would make me switch schools; send me to boarding school in Timbuktu, or some crap place. Who knows? Anyways, I figured that best way to get over this devastating news was to completely avoid Ally, at least if I didn't talk to he, I could still watch out for her keeping her safe. But it wasn't until recently until I realized that I was the one she needed protection from. I hurt her bad, from the inside out, and now she hates my guts.

She is starting to wake up. I look out the window so that she doesn't think I was watching her. I spot the statue of liberty in the distance.

She wakes up and realizes she was sleeping on my shoulder. She sits up straight fast. She must have got up too fast, because she is putting a hand on her head, and she quietly says, "ow."

I look at her. "You drool, when you sleep."

She glares at me. "Shut up."

I smirk. "Look there is the statue of liberty."

She leans across me and looks out the window. "Oh cool." She goes back to her original position. "How long was I asleep?"

I look at my phone "Five hours." She looks surprise. "I was surprised too. I didn't think you could sleep on car rides. That's what you told me when we were 12."

* * *

**No ones POV**

* * *

She looks at him, trying to figure out the hidden message in all of that. It surprised her that he remembered that.

"What?" he asks.

She look away at her phone. "Nothing." She goes on Instagram (1) and sees a picture of her sleeping on Austin's shoulder. She stands up fast and turns to Kristine. "KRISTINE!" Everyone looks up at her, It looks like they were all sleeping. Kristine jumps up, she was sleeping "What?"

"Kristine! Why would you do that!" Ally shouts.

"Here we go." Ben says with a sigh. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." She shouts back.

"You don't know? You posted that picture on Instagram!" Yells Ally.

"What picture", she says tiredly. Kristine looks at her phone. "Ohh."

"Ya." Ally says angrily.

"Oops."

"What is going on?" Austin says standing up. Ally shoes him the picture. "Aw, we look cute." Ally gives him a look. Austin's eyes go wide." If my dad see's this! He is going to go crazy!"

"Shit, Kristine! Why did you do that?" Jaden butts in.

"It was an accident!" Kristine pleads.

"Jaden, stay out of this." Ben says defending Kristine.

"Why? Ally is my best friend. I don't need this guy ruining her life." He says pointing at Austin. Everyoen begins arguing and yelling at each other.

"Hey guys!" Yells Mr. Bartens. But no one hears. SO he taxi whistles. Everyone stops and looks at him. "We are here! Now that I have you attention. You all need to know that if you are going to argue the whole time this is going to be a really long trip. So please, just get along. We are at the hotel."

Everyone looks out the window. "Oh cool", they all say synchronized.

Mr. Bartens rolls his eyes. "Now everyone get your things and get out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**-In the hotel-**

**Ally**

* * *

"Okay, now everyone is assigned to a room, you are in groups of three. First: Ally, Kristine and Annette." I almost freeze, but then I remember everyone is watching me to see how I react to the situation.

Jaden watches for my change in expression.

"Oh this should be good", says Chris. Everyone turns to Chris.

Jaden pushes him in the side and tells him to shut up.

"Sorry." He says.

Mr. Bartens continues, "Next we have, Jaden, Austin and Ben. And then there is Chris, Jacob and John. He continues through the list. "Now go unpack and then you have 3 hours to explore before you all have to back for supper. We are meeting here in the lobby. Don't be late."

* * *

Everyone goes there separate directions to their rooms and begins to unpack.

* * *

I am still angry at Kristine. She is laying on her bed texting her friends back in Washington. I put my suitcase on top of my bed.

Kristine looks up and watches me, she feels bad, and she should. She is ruining my reputation. "Ally… Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"That's fine, you only have to listen", she says. I stay silent. Kristine takes a deep breath. "Okay. Ally I am so sorry. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but I am. I saw you two sleeping next to each other and thought you looked adorable together. So I took the picture, but I never meant to post it on Instagram. I was trying to post a picture of the statue of liberty, but I accidentally uploaded the wrong picture."

I sigh and sit up. I look at Kristine. She stares at me with a plea of forgiveness.

"Kristine, I forgive you." I really do, she sounds sincere, and she is one of my best friends. She takes a deep breath in.

"Oh thank God." She hugs me and I hug back. Then he sits on top of my bed and turns to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks.

"What?"

"What happened between you and Austin? We all know something happened, but no one knows what."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on. It will make you feel better."

"I highly doubt that." I sigh, it actually would probably help. "He broke my heart. We were best friends, and I was finally beginning to think of us as more than friends. Then one day, he was gone. He avoided me at every turn and I never talked to him again. Why would he do that?"

"You've been talking to him more lately though."

"I know. But I don't understand, and I am not letting that guy play with my feelings anymore. It is not worth it."

"I see the way he looks at you. He is really sorry." She tries to convince me.

I sigh, and stand up. "Well sorry isn't going to cut it this time."

"Do you want to go shopping?" she asks.

"Uhh, sure I guess so. " We go shopping at the boutiques near the hotel.

* * *

**Austin**

* * *

I lay on my bed thinking about what happened inside the bus.

I hear Jaden walk into my Bedroom. "Austin?" he asks,

"What?" I don't really feel like talking right now.

"Why do you continue to interrogate Ally? Even after you leave her, you still manage to ruin her life."

I sigh. "I never meant to do anything that would hurt her."

"Really? Because you are doing a pretty good job of it." He responds.

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine, but we are not done with this conversation."

"Whatever mom."

"You are so immature." He says smacking me with a pillow.

"Let's just go find Jacob and Chris and go walk around New York. I came here to have fun and I am not having fun right now." I say. It is 100% true. I probably ruined the trip for everyone.

We leave and walk down the streets of New York, all of the guys walk into a Baseball store, but I stay outside of the store I find a bench and sit down watching the traffic drive by. I honestly thought this trip would be more fun than it is now. I feel like everybody hates my guts. Wait, I think I see Ally. She walks out of a store with bag in her hand from the clothes she's bought, and she turns to Kristine. They start talking and some of their friends walk out of the store they were just in, they are talking. I guess they made up. Ally is carrying a bunch a bags in her hands.

A large black van pulls up to them. They tart whispering into each other's ears. Ally tries to lead the girls away. Then three people wearing all black run out of the van to the girls.

Ally screams. "Let me go!" I jump up.

"Ally!" I shout.

Jaden walk out of the store laughing. "What's going on out here man?"

I ignore him and sprint across the street almost getting hit by cars.

"Are you mental?" He shouts at me. His eyes follow where I am running. "Oh my God."

"What?" Asks Ben.

"Come on!" They all run across the street, and cars honk at them because they are disrupting traffic.

I try to pull the man off Ally. "What the hell! Let go of the girl."

"Austin! Help me!" She looks terrified.

"I won't leave you!" I assure her. Someone comes up behind me and puts a mask on my face causing gas to release and me to pass out*

The last thing I hear or see is Ally with tears in her eyes as she watches me collapse to the ground.

* * *

**Jaden**

* * *

"Don't worry he isn't dead." a man promises and does the same thing to her. We catch up to them as they load Ally into the van with Austin.

Someone walks up to me. "Ahh, good thing you showed up, otherwise we would have had to hunt you down." He smiles evilly.

"Gas them!" Another man shouts.

"What?" I say confused. Then I am gassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**In a dark room, about 20 hours later. Location: currently unknown**

* * *

**Austin**

* * *

I wake up and at first my vision is blurry, but my eyes adjust to the dark room I am in. I don't see any of my friends. My stomach growls. I am hungry. How long have I been asleep? I stand up. My head hurts. I notice a figure laying down on the other side of the room. Ally. I run to her. "Ally?" I ask sitting beside her on the floor with my heart racing. Please wake up. Please wake up.

She finally starts waking up.

"Oh thank god."

Ally opens her eyes and sees me. She grabs my hand, sending electricity through it, just like it did 8 months ago. "Austin!" she says, and sits up. "I just had the worst dream, and you were there! I was" she stops and looks around. "Where are we?" she asks frightened.

"Ally, that wasn't a dream."

Her eyes go wide and I almost think that she is about to cry, but she doesn't. "Where are we?"

"I-I… I don't know." My voice cracks. I have no idea where we are. I am terrified too, but I know I have to stay strong, for Ally.

"What are we going to do, where is everyone else?" She says

"I just woke up. I don't know."

"Who is doing this?" she whispers, this time her voice cracks.

I move closer to her and offer to give her a hug, she accepts without thinking twice about it.

She is hugging me and she starts crying.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." I comfort her

She calms down and looks at me with pain in her eyes. "I don't believe you", she says standing up and she begins to look around the room.

I stand up too, and put my hands in front of me. "What is it going to take to get you to forgive me?" I beg.

She turns to me. She looks incredibly angry. "Are you really asking this? Austin! I gave you everything, you were my best friend, and then you just left, without any explanation, and now you expect me to just forgive you. That is not how it works."

"Can we please just start over, as just friends."

"I-I don't know Austin, you really hurt me", she says with her voice cracking once again. .

"I know, and I am sorry. If there is anything I regret in my life, it's letting you go. It is my biggest regret. You were everything to me. I was so stupid for turning my back on you."

She has tears in her eyes. "I want to let you back in, but I'm just afraid."

I walk up to her. "What are you afraid of?" I ask.

"You." She says simply a tear falling down her cheek.

"Me?" I question.

" I am afraid, that you are going to do the same thing again. Leave me. I swear I don't think I can handle that all over again." I've really made a mess, I ruined everything. I didn't think I did, but it is true. It pains me in so many ways to see her like this. And knowing I did that just makes me so mad at myself.

"And you know what I told myself? I said, 'There is no possible way you could deserve someone as good as him, he was perfect and now he is finally moving on'." That brought tears to my eyes.

"No! There is no possible way! Ally, If anything it's you, you are too good for me. I could never deserve someone as perfect as you, beautiful, smart, and confident, I could go on and on."

"Okay, well what if I do let you in again, then what?"

"Ally, I've missed you. I missed every single bit of you. Your perfect brown eyes, your laugh, your jokes. Every waking hour of my existence has been consumed of you. But my parents, they told me that if I asked you out on a date they were going to send me away. I figured at least if I stayed away from you I could still see you, even if it meant hurting you. But I never meant to hurt you. I knew that not being able to see you every day was something that I couldn't handle. I thought this was the only option."

"You were going to ask me out?" She says wiping her wet eyes.

I smile. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend; I was so excited to ask you when I finally figured it out. I went home and told my step mom to ask her if it was a good idea and she went crazy. It was scary."

"But you didn't love me enough th-." She starts.

"Please, don't ever think I don't love you. I never stopped."

She takes a small breath in. "You love me?"

"With all my heart." It was so true, I never stopped. I thought I was doing what was best.

She turns around to avoid eye contact with me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I actually believe you." I walk up to her, she watches me, closely; paying attention to my every move. With my eyes, I ask for permission to kiss her. I put my right hand on her jaw line and she remains motionless. Our faces slowly inch forward to each other's until our lips collide. They move in swift movements and electricity is sent through my bones to the tips of my fingers and to my inner most core. She slowly becomes more comfortable with me, and kisses me back. I've missed her closeness. I have hungered for passion like this my whole life, it is passion Annette was never able to give me. I pull away and look into her eyes. Her expression is remains still, but there is a hint of sparkle in her eyes that makes me smile.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" I ask.

"I never hated you, I may have said that, but I never meant it. I was just really mad at you." Thank goodness, having her angry with me is the worst feeling in the world.

"So does this mean that you will go out with me?" I say hopeful. She turns her head to avoid eye contact with me.

"Can you give me some time to think?" she asks. She still looks at me with pain in her eyes. She deserves time to think, everything is happening so fast.

"Uh Sure, take all the time you need."

"Thanks" she stops and looks at me. "What about Annette? Isn't she your girlfriend?" I almost completely forgot about Annette.

"She broke up with me. I'm over it. You were always the girl I was really in love with, that must me why it doesn't hurt so much." She smiles.

"Maybe", is all she says.

Suddenly I feel pain in my chest. Pain starting from the inside of my body and spreading to the outside. I wince and Ally looks at me with question in her eyes. I left up my shirt to search for any visible injuries. There is a 6 inch cut across my chest, some blood has dried around the outside of the cut, by there is still some blood dripping out of the cut. There are bruises starting to form too.

I look up and see Ally with horror written all over her face. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"I don't know. It really hurts. How come I didn't notice this earlier?"

"I don't know. Weird, can I look?" She looks at me for reassurance. I nod and lift my shirt back up. We are sitting on the floor. Ally is sitting in front of my facing me. I watch her eyes and she examines the cut. She lightly touches one of the bruises. "Does that hurt?" I wince at the pain.

"Yep. That hurts."

"Hmm", she says standing up and looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

I am looking for my purse, there is a small first aid kit in it."

"I don't see it."

"Me either. Oh there is a cloth." She retrieves the cloth, and rips it into a smaller piece of long cloth. "Here." She raps the cloth around my chest. "Hold that there, it will keep the cut closed." I am impressed by her first aid skills.

"Wow, Doctor Dawson. Thanks." I light pink colour appears on her cheeks.

"You're welcome."

"Do I also get a kiss to make it feel better."

"Nope."

"Aw. That's not fair." She lightly sighs trying to grasp her bearings.

"Life isn't fair". She puts her hands on her sides. "Alright, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Maybe if we shout."

"You think?"

"Hey! Is anyone there!? We want to use your rest room and maybe get a taco! Or Pancakes! Pancakes would be better!" I shout. Ally looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"Are you crazy?" I probably am. I am most likely going delirious.

"You don't want pancakes?"

"I didn't say that", she clarifies.

"So you do want pancakes?" I say smiling.

"I could go for a pancake, but that's not the point. We don't even know where we are."

"Well, I"-

"Okay, that's enough!" A voice shouts over a speaker. It surprises us. We didn't expect anyone to respond. Ally's eyes go wide.

"Who was that?"

"My name is Peter! The person in charge of you two, and now that I've seen you two in action; I think we are ready to let you back in with your friends."

"You were listening to our conversations?" Ally asks. She looks a bit embarrassed, but I don't really care. I want the whole world to know I am in love with Ally Dawson. That is everyone but my parents. They don't need to know. They would probably kill me.

"Yes, and might I say you two are very cute for each other. But Ally, I think you could do better than him." Peter says.

"Hey!" I yell offended. Ally smiles at me.

"Some of my men will be in soon, you can ask more questions later." Peter finally says and then the speaker goes silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile at the White house (No one's POV)**

* * *

The President of the United States is sitting at his desk handling some paper work dealing with the debt issues. The Vice President walks into the room, he looks exhausted.

"Sir, we have a situation."

"What now Richard", the president replies with a large sigh, not removing his eyes from his paper work.

"Actually, this time it concerns your son."

"What about him?" he looks up from his work immediately interested, but maintaining the annoyance in his voice.

"He has been kidnapped", the vice president replies quickly.

"He has been what!" He says completely confused.

"Jaden, he has been kidnapped in New York. But it isn't only him, seven other students have been reported to be kidnapped who also attend his school."

"Who was watching them? Do we have any idea who has done this?"

"All we know from security surveillance is they were dressed in all black, masks were covering their faces and the van was black. The same can was found at the border of New York, but with a different licence plate. These people know what they were doing and know who they were dealing with."

"I want the FBI all over this! Full in-depth investigation."

"Yes Sir", he says confidently and then leaves the room.

* * *

**-3 hours later-**

* * *

"Okay what do you have the president asks when the vice President returns with the top investigators.

"We have a report on each of the teenagers who have been kidnapped; we are trying to make a connection between them", the first agent tells him.

"First we have Jaden, your son, obviously. Then there is Jacob Hunts, his mother owns Universal Studios", the second agent tells him.

"Then we have Ben Allen. His father is the National News Broadcaster for National Television and he has done interviews with hundreds of the most influential people of the generation and other generations. There is Chris Halloway whose father owns Apple™. There is Annette Pearsons. Her father owns the most popular newspaper in the country. And Kristine Kennedy's Mother is a national wide talk show host and her father is the head of the importing and exporting in the country."

"Finally we have Ally Dawson. Her father owns the biggest car company in the United States, and Austin Moon, his father owns another of the largest car companies in the USA."

"Okay so what have we concluded from this information", the president asks, intrigued by the information.

"We believe that whoever has those kids, wanted to attack the most influential people of the generation. The people who make this country turn and function."

"They have attacked the government, newspaper, television, social media, Banks and Movies. This may be one of the most extreme attacks that America has received in recent years. And we think that someone is trying to send the government a message."

"Like what?" the president asks.

"Someone isn't happy with the way we run thing here in America."

"Someone please call the Prime Minister of Canada and let's get them involved. I want every man and woman in the FBI and SWAT team involved to get those kids home. This story is already big enough."

* * *

**Ally**

* * *

I am sitting beside Austin leaning against the wall, we are talking about random things; nothing gin particular. Then he changes the subject.

"Have you decided yet", he asks eagerly.

"Austin!"

"What?" he says smiling.

"Don't rush me."

"Right, sorry." He apologizes sincerely. It means a lot that his is putting so much effort into making this good again. But am I really willing to let him in so fast? I mean I miss his closeness. I miss talking to him every day, and we did have something pretty sweet going on.

"When did you realize you liked me?"

"I've always liked you", he replies without thinking twice, "But I think you are asking when I realized I liked you as more than a friend. Right?" He says it with a smile. I nod.

"Remember when my cousin from California came to visit me 2 years ago?"

"Adam?" I question.

"Yah, Adam. We were all at your house when your parents were vacationing in Europe. You were sitting by the pool and Adam walked up to you and said you looked really pretty in your sun dress. Your hair was up in a high pony tail, the ends were slightly curled. You blushed and said thank you. That's when I realized that I minded. It was bugging me that he was hitting on you. Now that we are almost 18, I realize that I wasted my last 2 years trying to work up the courage to ask you out. I should have done it right away. You've always been my best friend, that hasn't changed. But it's that moment when you realize that you've fallen for your best friend that you know there is no turning around. Because you've found something truly special."

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. Yah I have definitely missed him. "Yes."

This takes him off guard. "What do you mean yes?"

"Yes, I will go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yah. That was really nice of you to say all those things. It made me realize that you really do care about me."

"I never stopped." He grabs my hand in his and I fold my fingers so they interlock with his. I look down at our hands, they look so perfect together. I look back up at him and he is smiling and looking into my eyes as if they hold the secrets of the world.

"What?" I ask blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"You are so beautiful. I…"

That's when someone interrupts him by opening the door.

"Was that door there the whole time?" I ask Austin. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Yes. Now come on." A mystery person appears at the door, we assume that the voice belonged to him.

"Where are we going?" Austin says with his hands still in mine. They comfort me.

"You'll see", the man says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Peter, now follow me", he says impatiently.

"Oh, that's Peter" says Austin. I force a smile at him. He gives me a reassuring smile back that tells me he will protect me from any danger. We continue to walk down a long hall. We are walking 3 feet behind Peter, I try hard to memorize my surroundings, I want to remember this place. The hallway is fairly narrow, I feel like we are inside some high tech facility, the floor and ceiling are shiny marble stone and the walls are windows. Both ways we looked we are surrounded by miles of ocean. From the distance I can see people walking near the end of the hall way. We must have been walking for 5 minutes before the hallway ended. From the surface of the water we are about 100 feet in the air. Peter is dressed in a suit, something very formal. All the guards we pass along the way are wearing something similar to him. Austin is holding my hand the entire time; I think he thinks I am scared. But I just like the thought that he was worried about me. I really don't understand why we are here. I feel like I should be more worried than I am considering I can't see land from any direction I look.

Peter finally turns a corner and opens a door, through the door is a room, almost like an Auditorium but smaller. The others are all seated there together, they are silent. They all turn to see who came in the door.

My eyes land on Jaden's. He eyes lock on mine. A smile spreads across his face and he stands up and walks to me. He embraces me for a hug.

"Jaden", is all I say hugging him back.

"We were all so worried; we've been waiting here for you two to come for 3 hours. I was starting to think you were dead."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why they kept us longer. But I am very much alive." I can feel Austin's stare as I talk to Jaden. "Ally…" he says.

I look at Austin smiling waiting for him to continue.

"I think Peter wants us to sit down", he finishes.

"Oh, Okay." I walk with Austin and we sit beside each other. Austin is on one side of me and Jaden is on the other. Everyone sits down and faces the front, which overlooks the ocean; all the walls are windows and have views of the ocean. Peter walks to the front of the room and stands at a podium where he stares at all of us for about 20 second. We stare back. I don't break eye contact with him

"Okay! So I know you are all eager to understand why we have brought you here. Right? So I am finally going to tell you."

"Well that is nice of you", replies Jacob sarcastically. Peter ignores him and continues.

"So I am part of a Rebel Group called 'ANTI' which stands for 'Americas New Transitional Installment** (1)**. Our goal is to over throw the American government and start new. We believe that it is time for a change for the better in America, but also believe that America will not go down without a fight. Over the past 2 decades, we have been secretly building up forces around the world and have finally reached our required amount.

"So why are we here?" say Jacob asking the question that has been in all of our minds.

"You are phase 1. We also believe that by removing you from society and in other words 'kidnapping' all of you kids, we will have an opportunity to manipulate the government and your parents into giving up the government more easily."

"What if we don't agree", says Jaden. I look at him and he looks serious and isn't showing very much emotion. It is a quality he has taken from his father. There is a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Oh I think you will. After you see what we are capable of."

"Where are we?" I speak up. This time Austin turns to me. He grabs my hand again and lightly squeezes it. I smile back.

"You are near a remote part of the world surrounded by an invisible shield that protects us from outside and inside. The shield allows radars and other people to see right through us as if nothing is here. We have also had a chance to develop our technology of the years. We have insiders in America and surrounding countries including Canada and Mexico."

"So what so we do here?" asks Austin.

"That is the best part; you kids are going to help us out with propaganda posters. And videos and such. You have each been set up a room in the West Wing and are free to roam the complex. There is no possible way out so don't even bother trying. When we aren't using you for work, you and your friends are allowed to take up new hobbies, learn, relax, and do anything that you feel like doing. We have also disposed of all of your electronic devices, so there is no possible way of communication. Although, I understand that you girls went shopping earlier? We left everything else in your respective rooms."

I turn to Austin again and whisper in his ear. "Why do I feel like this is just like in the Hunger Games **(2)**. ANTI is equivalent to district 13. Oh boy, this is going to be a much longer trip than we anticipated."

"We will be fine. We don't have to do anything we don't want to do", he says trying to sound confident.

"How do you know?"

"I don't", is all he says.

* * *

**Kristine**

* * *

I sit next to Ben listening to the words of the man at the front of the room. I think I heard his name was Peter. Maybe Paul? When Ally spoke up I notice something different from the day before. Something new between her and Austin. I turn to Ben who is patiently listening to Paul or Peter. "Something has happened."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Those two, just yesterday she hated his guts, now they are acting like best friends, MORE than that!" I whisper shout into Ben's ear.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess so. But I don't get it."

"Are you hungry?" I give him a look. He always was really good at changing the subject.

"What?" he says innocently.

"You are really good at changing the subject. And yes, for your information I am hungry. They haven't fed us since we arrived here."

"Do you think they will feed us?" he asks. He asks hopeful. I shrug.

"I hope so. I could really go for six course meal right now. I am very hungry."

"Me too", he says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) This is not a real organization. At least I don't think so. If this is your organization, I do not own it. :D**

**(2) I do not own The Hunger Game. Although I do love the books and movie. This story is in no way related to the Hunger Games. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, hopes for the story and comments. Thanks again. **

**-Unleashedd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally**

* * *

We all return to our respective rooms. I share a room with Kristine and Annette since we are the only three girls. Kristine has been eyeing me up since I first saw he back in the Auditorium. It is starting to become a little bit awkward. Our room consists of separate bed rooms, a small entertainment area with a television and couch, a small dinette and a bathroom. I actually think that are trying to treat us to all these luxuries. They are trying to get our trust. As much as I really like all of these things and I appreciate it, I do not and I quote, I do not trust these people or A.N.T.I.

I have been sitting on the couch for 30 minutes leaning on the back of it staring out the large window which again seems to take up the entire wall. I watch the wave's crash against a large rock about 200 feet away from the window. The ocean seems to go on forever, which I guess is understandable, but it just reminds me that we are in the middle of nowhere. How are people supposed to find us like this.

I try to think of my family and my dog Molly. I smile at the thought, but now she is all alone with no one to take care of her. She is the only thing that makes me happy at home. Not the thoughts of my father, always rushing around doing stuff for work, or my mother who is currently suffering from cancer without my father knowing. I try to push away those thoughts of her. How much longer will she last without me? What is going through her mind right now? I am an only child, so there is no one else for her. Not even my father. He is never there.

I sigh. I need to get out of this room. I need to breathe. I mean, I can breathe here, but not properly, I need fresh air. I rush to a standing position and run out of the room before either Annette or Kristine can stop me. Since arriving, I have changed out of my old outfit and put on one of the new out fits I bought. And because I bought it at a boutique in Downtown New York it is a bit expensive. It's probably too expensive to be wearing here. I have a wool burgundy sweater on, with some glitter spread across it and some gold skinny jeans. I put my hair up into a high pony tail and I put my black leather boots on. The boots hand laces up the front and rise to about half way up my calf.

I have slowed to a walk and I turn around the corner. I put a hand up on my head. How have things become so out of control? Then I bump into someone. I fall down and so does the other person. I still had my hand on my head so I think the other person thought they hit me in the head.

It's a boy. A boy I've never seen before. He has light brown hair; it is spiked up with gel at the very front only lifting his hair off his forehead. He is wearing a black T-shirt and khaki pants. He looks up and his frown turns into a smile. He appears to be about 18 years old. I smile at him.

"I am so sorry! This is exactly something that would happen to me. I don't pay attention for one second and then…"

"…and then you meet someone new."

I blush and look down at my feet. Apparently they are more interesting than the very good looking boy in front of me. Wrong! I look back up. He continues to smile watching me. He stands up and offers his hand to help me up.

"I'm Cole. And I don't think I know you, because I have never seen you around here before. Which is really too bad actually. I am pretty sure I would remember someone like you."

I smile. He seems nice. "I'm Ally." I dust myself off from the fall and look around. "Wait how long have you been here?"

"I've been here for practically my whole life, just like you. But where did you get that outfit? I don't think they make anything like that here." I freeze. He thinks I work here. What do I do? Just go with it?

"Uh yah, I'm not sure. I just found it." I look around again. I am lost. Great. "Umm, I'm not usually in this area of the umm… complex. So how do I get back to umm… Sector 5?" I finally finish. I am pretty sure I am making it very obvious that I have no idea with is going on. He chuckles.

"Sure", he says, "and you don't need to be nervous. Sector 5 though? What are you doing there? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I umm…" I struggle for words.

"Oh wait! You must me from that new group that brought in yesterday! The 8 teenagers." I freeze. He is on to me.

"Umm"-

"Yah that's it. You are a coach!" I laugh nervously.

"Yes! That's it! Something like it actually. I am umm… helping out with the propaganda stuff for phase 2." I finish. Oh God, I am a piece of work aren't I. That was pretty smooth I tell myself sarcastically.

"That's cool. Maybe we will see each other more then." I look at him confused. He notices and continues. "I am being transferred to that Station." Of course he is.

"Oh that's cool, then yah, I guess we will." I reply smiling. This is actually awkward. He is walking me back to my room… sorry Sector. Not room according to him. What have I gotten myself into? He just seems so nice; I don't want to ruin my chances with him all because of this confusion. What would he otherwise think of me, some spoiled rich kid from America? Please no. And then there is Austin, who I have a date with. Austin, who broke my heart. But it is currently being repaired. So that's a nice feeling. I smile the thought of Austin. I should focus on that, not Cole. Even though he seems nice, I am with Austin, it would never work out.

"So who are your parents", Cole asks breaking the silence.

"Umm… I am actually here by myself. No family here." I say. It isn't a lie, which makes me feel good.

"Oh, sorry." It makes me feel good for all of 5 seconds before I remember where they actually are. Then I frown. He must think they are dead.

"They are actually in America", I tell him expanding on my previous comment. He tries to understand.

"Oh so they are insiders?"

"Uh… yah, they are", I say going with the flow. Sure, let's just go with that. We turn another corner and I see Kristine about to walk into our room, but she stops in her tracks when she sees me.

"Ally!" she shouts down the hall. I sigh. Oh boy, this is going to be good. She runs up to me panting.

"God Al's, we have been looking for you for hours. Never just leave again without telling someone again. You could have been killed. It sucks that we are in a strange place, but you don't have to go around scaring all of us like that. Geez." She finally finishes. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Cole staring at me. He looks awfully confused.

"Oh whose the guy? He's cute", she says with a smile.

"Uh… Umm…" I suck at talking under pressure.

"I'm Cole, and I found Ally she was lost. You must work with her here in Sector 5."

Now Kristine is the confused one.

"What?" she asks, "No, no, no. Ally and I were kidnapped yesterday along with 6 of our best friends. We are from America. We don't work here." She laughs at the end amused by the thought of working here. This is so embarrassing.

"Oh God", I say putting a hand on my forehead. I rush Kristine into our room. "Okay let's go. Bye Cole." I don't even look back. I just push her right into the room.

She moves out of the way and huffs.

"What was that about? He seems nice. He is totally interested in you."

"Kristine, he works for A.N.T.I., he can't be trusted. I went along with it, and accidentally told him I worked here. Now he knows I lied, but I had to get here somehow. As for lying, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't tell him the truth, he would think I am weird. And I am not interested in him, I have Austin." I blurt out, then my eyes widen realizing what I just admitted. Darn, she wasn't supposed to know that. Crap.

Her eyes widen when she hears what I said. Then she squeals.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Ally this is amazing! I knew you two would make a great couple. And now you are! Wait till Benny hears. I'll get to say I told you so. I knew something was up when I say you two earlier in the Auditorium after you returned. He held your hand and you two have never sat so close to each other… EVER!" I sigh.

"Kristine", I begin, "settle down please. It's not official. But I did forgive him and I will spare you the details, but I agreed to go on a date with him."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Does it matter?"

"Did he tell you he loves you?" She is laying on the sofa with her head held up my her hands on the arm rests. I am sitting at the bar stool in open concept living area. She looks so interested. I sigh again.

"Yah, he did." I finally say. I show how happy I am that we made up. I told her about the kiss and everything he said. She sounds so happy and excited for me, I smile.

"I wish I had a guy like that."

"Kristine, what about Ben? He is so in love with you it hurts to watch."

"Yah I know. It's funny. But I just want him to make the move. He is the guy so he should. I mean if he actually does love me, we are set because I feel the same way. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship. He is my best guy friend. We tell each other everything. He always says he would do anything for me. And I believe him, but I just don't want to mess anything up. We have such a great relationship going on."

"Now what are you going to do about Cole?" she asks. I sigh.

"What is there to do? I'll just forget about him. Pretend I never met him", I pause, "Kristine, we can't trust these people. They have no good intentions. You can't just go in and fight a country for power! Not a country full of innocent people."

"I know, it's jus-" she is interrupted when someone knocks on the door. She stands up to open it. She looks annoyed and I don't blame her, we were just in the middle of a great conversation. Austin rushes in as soon as the door is open. He comes up to me, grabs my hand and we run out the door again. I barely have time to stand up because he has taken me so off guard.

"No time to explain, just go with it", he shouts.


	7. Chapter 7

We sprint the fastest we have ever run down the hall to his room. He opens the door and drags me in. He pulls me onto the sofa next to him.

"Austin! What's going on? You're acting like a crazy person!"

"They are broadcasting a report in the United States about us. I thought you would want to see." He says sitting next to me. He leans back into the sofa and puts an arm around me. I smile.

"Thanks for thinking about me." He smiles back.

"You're welcome." I turn and see all of our friends who just walked in. They see Austin's arm around me and immediately look shocked. We quickly pull apart and focus on the TV. Eventually they stop staring and turn their attention towards the television. I forgot they didn't know. Kristine knows, but I don't think anyone else does. There is awkward silence until someone on the TV speaks up.

"We have Breaking News! It has finally been released to the press that eight teenagers from Washington, DC region have been kidnapped. They were all on a trip to New York City when the events unfolded." She pauses, probably for dramatic effect. She stands in front of the White House in Washington. I've seen this woman before. She works with Ben's father as a co-anchor. It doesn't surprise me that he isn't doing the story. "But these teenagers aren't just any teenagers", she continues, "these teenagers consist of none other than Jaden Obama the President's son, Chris Halloway, Jacob Hunts, Ben Allen, Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, Kristine Kennedy, and Annette Pearsons. We have come to the conclusion that all of these teenagers' abductions are somehow inter-related. All of their parents are influential men and women here in America." There are videos shown of surveillance in New York when we are abducted. It isn't very nice to see, especially right before I am gassed. I cover my eyes not wanting to relive the moment. Austin put's his arm around me again and I lean into it for comfort. No one comments on our movements. I think we all feel the same way.

"An insider tells us that this is only the beginning, leaving the rest of the world to believe that there will be more event such as this one to follow." The broadcast now shows the President making a statement to America.

"I would like to begin the public statement thanking everyone who has supported my family and the other victims' families in this tragic event. I would like to assure the country that everything in our power is being done to get these kids home safe and sound. As the leader of the country I know I need to stay strong, but as a father I keep thinking about all of the arguments I have had with my son. They really have been over such silly things, and now all I want it to have my boy home safe. Jaden, if you are watching this, I want you to know that your mother and I love you and we will get you home safe soon."

"Mr. President, is there any information released about who has committed these crimes?" one of the reporters for Fox News asks. (1)

"Currently we are at a stand still trying to uncover the secrets of the organization, our investigators are trying to create a trend to see what their intentions are and where they may be hiding."

The broadcast returns to the woman at the White House.

"The current location of these 8 teenagers remains unknown. Updates will be given on the situation as we become aware. This is April Scott (2) signing off in Washington, DC. Brian, back to you."

Ben turns off the TV and sits next to me on the sofa. Kristine sits next to him. Everyone else is dumbfounded by what we have just watched.

"Well, what now?" Chris asks the question that has been on all of our minds.

"We wait", I speak up, "these people can't be trusted!" I look around at everyone. Everyone's faces show no emotion.

"Ally is right. How do we know that anything that we have been told is the truth? We don't know these people and they want to hurt our family and friends. We can't do what they want us to do."

"Ally!" I look up at Annette who is smiling at me. Everyone else looks at her too. "I love your outfit! It's so cute", she finishes. Everyone lets out a loud sigh of annoyance and turn to leave the room. Austin and I sit on the sofa and wait until everyone leaves.

The door closes behind the last person, and silence is left in the room. I lean into Austin's shoulder on the sofa and his grip around me becomes tighter. I bury my face in his chest. I have missed this closeness, his smell, his presence. It all seems so surreal.

"Austin…" I start.

"Yah", he says in a barely audible whisper.

"What if we never get out of he-" I whisper but am interrupted.

"Please don't think that… I'll get you home safe and sound somehow. I don't know how just yet. But I will, I promise you that."

I smile slightly.

"Hey you know what? You still owe me that date!"

I roll my eyes playfully. "Well you haven't officially asked me out yet."

He looks slightly surprised by my comment, but recovers quickly and sits up straighter. He turns to me and looks at me in the eyes.

"Well, in that case. Ally, can I take you out for dinner tonight? We will have a nice romantic dinner with an ocean view, because who are we kidding, that is the only view we will be getting." I laugh. He smiles.

"Sure, pick me up at 6?"

"I wouldn't miss it?"

I smile at him. Things really have changed. "I've missed you", I tell him.

He puts his arm around me again. "I have missed you too. So, so much."

**A&A**

**Kristine**

I walked back to my room after watching the broadcast. Something about it completely upset me. I'm not sure if it was watching what we already lived when they showed us the clip of us being gassed, or maybe watching Jaden's dad give his statement but make it so personal. It makes me think about what my parents are doing. I know I don't have the best relationship with my mother. We don't really relate to each other. She think I want to me a super model! I always go with it and tell everyone that because I don't want to start an argument, but my real passion, is photography. I love capturing the beauty life and nature has to offer. Sure modeling is fun, but it gets boring. I don't want to be someone's Barbie doll, that's not me.

So I wonder how she is doing. She is probably focused on her next big show. I think she was interviewing Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr this week. So she would have been excited. Then there is my dad. The quiet man, whom I love dearly. We connect much better than my mother and I. He may work high up, but he is a humble man. I hope to be just like him someday. Humble, passionate, and my own person, not someone who I don't want to be.

I was almost at my door to my room, but I was homesick and it was driving me insane. So I walk, and I walk and I walk and I walk. Thought are swirling through my mind: what if I am here forever? What if I never see my parent again? What if I never see land again? What if Ben never tells me how he truly feels? What if I never have my first kiss? Why haven't I already had my first kiss? Oh that's right, I am saving it for Ben.

Ben.

Ah Ben, the love of my life.

Benny.

What is wrong with me? I must be going insane! That's it. That would explain the force driving me towards his room as we speak. I knock on his door, twice. He opens it after a minute and looks surprised. But I take no time; I walk up to him and kiss him before he has any time at all to back away. He slowly becomes comfortable with the kiss. And my body becomes intertwined with his. They fit perfectly together, like connecting puzzle pieces. I have my arms wrapped around his neck and once he is comfortable he has his around my waist. Never before have had I felt such satisfaction in being so close to another person. Every time I think of pulling away, my heart tells me to hold onto the moment. But then he pulls away.

He looks at me with his eyes open. We are about the same height so me looks straight into my eyes. His prefect light brown hair flows gently on his forehead, but his gorgeous blue eyes show sign of shock. His shock throws me off guard and reminds me of what I have just done. Now I am scared. What is he going to say? What if he hates me now? What if the kiss wasn't as perfect for him as it was for me? Before he can say anything, I run in the opposite direction. I ruined our friendship. Tears stream down my face as I run down the infinite dark corridor into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin**

My alarm clock goes off. It's 5:45, and that means my date with Ally. Earlier when we were in the auditorium, Peter mentioned something about taking up different hobbies. As much as I can't stand the guy, I looked into some of those things quickly and figured out a great place for our date. I really want things to work out with Ally. I think she is warming up to me, but it is hard to tell.

_"Cindy!" I shout. Cindy is my step mom, but I don't feel comfortable calling her my mother. It just doesn't catch on. I look everywhere for her and our house is big so it takes a while. I eventually find her on the treadmill in the workout room. She has headphones in so she couldn't hear me. I sigh in exasperation. I walk up to her and stand right in front of her. She finally notices me and slows her running to a walk and turns her music off. _

_"What is it Austin? Did your dad finally decide to bring me shopping!" she smiles. I have to force myself not to roll my eyes. _

_"No, it's not that. I wanted to ask for your advice." She looks surprised, I don't usually ask her for advice. She shows me a genuine smile. _

_"Sure Hun, what is it?" I want to tell her not to call me Hun, but I don't want to pick a fight. _

_"So there is this girl", I start, "I really like her. I like her a lot. And we've known each other for a really long time now. And I wanted to know what the best way to ask her out was."_

_"Aw, that is so sweet. Who is the girl?"_

_"Uh… umm.. well you see, that's the problem", I start, "it's Ally Dawson." I finish mumbling a barely audible sound. _

_"I didn't catch the name. Sweetly say it again."_

_"HernameisAllyDawson", I say quickly._

_"Who?"_

_"Ally Dawson!" I nearly shout fed up. _

_"Ally Dawson! You mean Frederick Dawson's daughter! Austin Monica Moon, you of all people should know better. Are you trying to ruin your father's career? Isn't it enough that you are a disappointment of a son, now you try to ruin his business by stabbing him in the back? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_I look down feeling guilty. Why didn't I see this coming? I should have just secretly dated her. _

_"Well…" I try to force some words out, but they don't come out. _

_She nearly screams. I am taken aback. _

_"Young Man, when your father hears about this you're going to be in so much trouble. In fact, I am going to tell him right now." Before I can stop him she runs up the stair to my father. That is only the beginning of a long series of arguments which almost result in me being sent to Timbuktu. Instead, losing the best person I've ever known. _

I look back up, 5:55. I need to leave now. Or I'll be late, and that is not how I what to start off this new relationship. Ally deserves more than that. I am still immersed in my thoughts when I knock on her door. It isn't until she opens the door when I am completely brought back to reality.

"Hi", she says shyly.

"Hi", I say back. We speak with our eyes. Even when we are stranded in an unknown place, she has managed to look her best. She is wearing a red blouse, with a beige leather jacket. She has black skinny jeans and brown wedges. But I can only focus on her face. Her cheeks flush a light pink colour that make me smile. She smiles too exposing her beautiful smile. She shuts the door behind her and holds her hands in front of her. She has a clutch in hand. I grab one of her hands to hold in mine and we walk down the hall together.

I turn my head to look at her. "You look beautiful." She blushes. I love that. I love how her hair falls in just the right places, I love that we can talk about anything, I love her smile, her laugh, I love how her hand fits perfectly in mine, I love everything about her.

We continue to walk until we reach a doorway. I stop in front of it and turn to Ally. She just looks at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Okay. We are here. Open the door", I tell her.

She turns and opens the door carefully. The door leads to a dark room. She walks a few feet in and I follow her. Then she turns back to me.

"Okay… so now what?"

"Now… the magic begins", I step back and flick a light switch. The room immediately lights up. The glare of the water dancing on the ceiling. A rose garden is exposed and a picnic set up in the centre of the room, just as I left it. The sun is just beginning to set on the horizon. Ally looks awestruck taking in her surroundings. I smile at her reaction. She spins slowly taking in everything; the flowery aroma, beautiful sunset and the picnic.

"Austin…" Ally says obviously unable to believe what she is seeing. I walk up to Ally who is smelling a rose. The turns her face to me and smiles. "I can't believe you did all of this! It's amazing."

"I figured that I kind of owed you, and maybe this could help to start repairing what I broke", I state. I grab her hand and pull her to the picnic basket. "Look! I found pickles. I remembered that you loved them. But really, it is pretty hard to forget something like that." She looks up at me astonished, and small smile erupts on her perfect face, allowing for a brighter glow to appear. Her smile makes me want to pull her into my arms.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Like I said, I remember everything about you." He smile grows and I feel myself leaning closer to her. She begins leaning in too. Our faces are about 2 inches, I can smell her vanilla scent. They barely touch and the door swings open.

An out of breath Ben runs into the room. He is panting and he has his hands on his knees bending over to catch his breath. He looks up at us with his eyes wide.

"What's going on in here?" he asks.

"Nothing!" Ally says quickly.

I sigh. "We were on a date. But you ruined it." It looked like he mentally face palmed.

"Oh sorry."

"Ben why are you here?" Ally finally asks the question that was on my mind.

"It's Kristine…"

Ally cuts him off. She stands up quickly, before I can even understand the words he just spoke.

"What happened!?" Ally nearly shouts. Ben looks vulnerable for a change. We all knew how much he loved Kristine, you could see it every day, but without her by his side he is completely vulnerable to all of the world's obstacles.

"She is gone." We both stare at him blankly. Unable to comprehend what he just said. "I didn't know who else to go too. Ally you are her best friend. Austin you're my best friend. But I think she was having some issue dealing with everything here. Anyways… one minute she is at my door, looking as if she is about to give up on the word, the next I know something is different with her, and she runs away into the darkness. That was 6 hours ago. No one has seen her since."

Ben looks like he is about to break down. This is new for him.

Ally walks up to him and hugs him. She whispers something into his ear.

He seems to calm down slightly. She puts a hand on his back.

"We will find her", she assures him. He forces a smile. I am surprised. Ally really has a way with people.

"Austin, I am sorry about ruining our date, but we need to go find Kristine." As much as this disappoints me, I know I have to be reasonable. So we pack up the picnic and make our way to headquarters; ANTI headquarters.

All seven of us make our way down the narrow twists and turns the natives here call hallways. Eventually we arrive at Sector 1 or Headquarters. Large read light saying 'Headquarters' let us know we are in the right spot. Many people look at us with curiosity. It takes everything I am to not stop and give them glares. Ally's hand in mine keeps me grounded.

I look over at Ben who looks like his about to pounce and destroy anyone he comes in contact with. He has his notepad in hand. The one he never sets down. He is an aspiring artist. His fingers clench the note book revealing his knuckles to turn a white color from holding so tight.

On the wall before we enter the Headquarters is a large picture if the founder. 'Ellen Newg - Prime Minister of ANTI'. Her picture resembles something I've seen before. Like in a history text book or something.

Ally's hand releases from mine. I walk closer to the picture. Some of my friends watch me. The others watch Ally as she approaches the door leading to headquarters. I look back at Ally. She has her hand tentatively placed on the door knob. It doesn't budge. She steps away and Ben tries. It doesn't work either. He starts pounding on the door with his fists. Until he gives up. He takes a step back looking exhausted. The door splits in two and slides open. We all star at the door flabbergasted.

"So why is there a door knob?" asks Ben. Everyone shrugs and Ben takes a step into the room. We all follow close behind.

"I was wondering when you would all show up here. Welcome to Headquarters", I hear a women say. A figure emerges followed by a shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Everyone follows at a safe distance behind the woman. She lead us around a series of twists and turns until the room become lit up by a shiny silver colour. Ally's hand is tightly gripped to mine, and I quickly glance at her to see how she is taking in her surroundings. A small smile which was visible before we entered the room has been replaced by pale faced Ally. The colour drains from her face, and her hand falls from mine. I wrap my arm around her, before she falls over. Her eyes are wide as she leans into my side nearly knocking me off my feet. I hear gasps from around me. Ally falls to her knees.

"Ally?" I hear myself ask. I can hardly focus on anything without wondering what is going on with Ally.

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Her gaze is directed towards the figure of the woman in front of us. Her breathing becomes heavier.

"Ally!" I shout. "Look at me." She finally tears her gaze away from the woman and looks at me. The look in her eyes shows pure horror.

I focus again.

"Ally, concentrate on my breathing. Try to match it to mine." She is still on her knees and I am right beside her on mine.

But it doesn't help. I whisper soothing sounds.

"Ally please, concentrate."

The horror is still there. Her gaze falls to the floor.

"Ally! Dammit! Look at me. Listen, you need to calm down. You're scaring me." I sense panic behind me, but I don't let my eyes leave hers. She finally looks up at me and for a second I thing she has stopped breathing completely, but her dilated pupils quickly return to normal, as does her breathing. Almost as if every event from the past five minutes didn't exist at all. With my help she stands up again. She looks distracted, as if she isn't in the room at all, or in another world away from me.

I put my hands on her shoulders and she looks up at me. A faint smile arises on her lips and she wipes away the tear that slowly falls from my eye.

"Please, don't scare me like that again." I whisper. She leans forward and I rest my forehead on hers. After a minute, someone clears their throat from behind us. Ally looks up embarrassed. I hold one of her hands and stop in front of her blocking her from the rest of the world.

All of our friends watch us with empty expressions. They are all unsure what to make of what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Jaden near shouts. Ally winces.

"Jaden, stop. It's tense enough in here as it already is. We don't need you making it any worse. Now come on. We are losing time."

"He's right. You're running out of time, and before we go anywhere from here, we need to know your loyalties. We have a long road ahead of us. And-" says the woman. Her back is turned to face us. None of us has seen her face.

"Excuse me, Lady. I don't care about any of your excuses as to why we are here. The only thing I need to know is where Kristine is", says Ben speaking up for the first time. His eyes resemble those of a frightened boy unsure of what to do. But is composure tells otherwise.

The figure slowly turns around and walks up to Ally.

Ally freezes and shuts her eyes, as if doing that brings her a sense of calm. The woman touches her face lightly.

"Don't touch her", I sneer at the woman, and hug Ally close to me.

"Poor Ally, so weak and vulnerable. Doesn't know when to speak up or shut up." The woman turns to me. I try to stay strong but her eyes pierce into mine like daggers. "And you Austin, I am slightly offended that you don't recognize me. But it has been a very long time. And my, does time take its toll on life. Time has been good to you." I flinch. She knows me. I try to think about where I've seen her before, but nothing rings a bell.

"You don't know me", I near yell, "you don't know any of us. And I need you to stop tormenting me and my friends."

"Ah, Austin… you always were a confident child. But you don't need to hate me. In fact, none of you do. I understand why you are upset though. Why don't you ditch your little posy and you and I can catch up. I think there is a lot that has changed between us. And there is much information I would like to fill you in on. We could-

"No! Stop. The only thing I want to know is where Kristine is."

The woman looks taken aback, as if she didn't expect me to revolt. She quickly recovers.

"First, each of you is going to have to take an aptitude test."

"Excuse me? But I am not letting any of your little minions touch me or any of my friends", I tell her.

"That is the only way you will get Kristine back, when and if, all of you complete the aptitude test, that is when we will return Kristine, and only then."

No one in the room makes a sound.

"Now, I will give you five minutes to make a decision. I will have my people come in to take you to your tests. If you choose not to get them which I highly suggest you don't, consequences will become dire." And with that she walks away back into the pit of darkness.

No one says anything for a few minutes. And after a minute I feel Ally's grip release. She runs into Jaden's arms, where he holds her tight. She whispers something into his ear and his eyes turn to meet mine. I can't' help but wonder what she said to him. His grip grows tighter around her waist as she continues to speak, and his eyes never leave mine. His eyes show sign of sorrow and distress.

I stand and watch as the girl I love hugs another guy. I close my eyes. I know she is in pain, something is going on with her. She knows something I don't.

I finally speak up after the silence.

"So", I clear my throat, "Obviously we need to go take the aptitude test." Every head in the room turns towards me.

"Austin, we can't do that. We can't trust these people. I don't think you've clued in yet, but there is something you don't know", says Ally releasing Jaden. She stays by his side.

"What is it?"

"I-I", she looks around the room. "I can't tell you." She looks like she is having a difficult time standing and looking at me in the eyes. "But you need to trust me."

"So now you are keeping things from me?" I feel hurt. I thought we finally had something again.

"No! Austin that's not it."

"Then what is it? I thought we were closer than that." Now it's her turn to look hurt. As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them.

She tries to open her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. It makes me mad that she feels like she can't tell me things.

"Maybe we have just changed too much." Why do I keep talking?

She looks at me like she is about to break down. "Maybe we have. Goodbye Austin." She turns around and leaves. She doesn't run she just slowly walks away, like she is carrying a heavy burden.

The worst part is that I promised her this wouldn't happen. I am a horrible human being. I try to run after her. I can't let her get away just because of this disagreement. She is worth so much more than me being right about something.

Before I can run down the hallway after her, a firm hand grabs my arm holding my back. Jaden.

I turn to him. I am furious.

"What did you tell her!?" I yell at him.

He doesn't back up like I thought her would. His face shows no emotion.

He points a finger at me. "This is all your fault. You promised her. I told you that if you messed this up you would regret it."

I feel like breaking down and crying.

"I don't care if you are my friend. You're an idiot for messing this up." He throws a punch at me, which hits my jaw.

I fall to my knees.

"I know. I'm so sorry." I cup my face in my hands.

"You don't need to apologize to me. But you are never speaking to her again." I can't cry in front of these people. I hear Ben talking to Jaden. But I don't look up at him.

"You!..." now I look up. Jaden is staring at me, and so is everyone else. "You should have listened to her. She will never forgive you for this. She did know something that you didn't, and she would have told you too. But now we lost all hope we once had. Things are going to be different from now on. You just ruined any of our chances of finding Kristine. Are you happy?" Everyone walks away.

I walk around the premises, unsure what to do with myself. I've ruined everything. I can't go back. What would they think of me? Not only have I ruined our chances of finding Kristine, but I've ruined my friendship with Ally.

**Ally**

Everything that came out of Austin's mouth made me realize something; people can say that they've changed, but that doesn't mean they have.

The worst part is that he promised this wouldn't happen. I should have known it was too good to be true. I was naïve and this is my punishment; a broken heart. Again. I feel like I repeating history.

He thinks I was keeping things from him. I just wanted to wait to tell him. I couldn't tell him something like that in front of all of our friends. I knew he couldn't handle that.

It's my fault really, for think this would work. We are obviously too different, and we don't know each other anymore.

A tear finally escapes my eyes.

The truth was, I loved him. I always have, and probably always will. I feel safe with him. But now I just feel lost. I finally sit down and bury myself in my thoughts. I sit cross-legged, facing the windows of the building. I watch the waves for what feels like hours.

I show no sign of moving anytime soon.

"Ally?" I hear a male voice ask from behind me. "Or is that even your name." I turn around slowly at the sound of the voice. I didn't think I would ever see and hear this voice ever again. But here he is with a cocky smile on his face.

"Cole?"


End file.
